


A Little bit More Careful

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Multi, just a little fluffy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew it couldn’t last forever, this machine dependent eternal life. When Yoglabs was raided that faithful day, when Xephos and Honeydew disappeared into hiding, when all their work and clones were blown up, they knew their forever was coming to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little bit More Careful

**Author's Note:**

> I had a nice idea in the shower and this happened an hour later, unbetaed feel free to message if you find anything wrong. Cross-posted from my tumblr.

They knew it couldn’t last forever, this machine dependent eternal life. When Yoglabs was raided that faithful day, when Xephos and Honeydew disappeared into hiding, when all their work and clones were blown up, they knew their forever was coming to an end.  


The yogs were still a destructive and mischievous bunch, no one could ever really change that, but now they were just a bit more careful, the realization that one wrong move, one misstep, one wrong choice, could spell the end of their wonderful life. Days passed by slowly, lazily; no one ever really complained about the whole thing, a few of them even thought it was the right thing to happen, no one really should live forever.  


Nilesy spent his days building more and more pools, alternating his time between his growing pool business and further studying witchery with Lomadia. He would pay careful attention to her, the owl whisperer who held a soft spot for the missing spaceman, and would snap her out of the little funks she would get and accept her rushed apologies whenever she blanked out. They soon founded a new business together, brewing potions and the like for villagers, becoming well-loved throughout the server for their fast potion delivery service and their pet cats.

Lalna, once hearing the news, continued life with his apprentice Nano, who in the far distant future would become his wife. But till then, they continued their adventures, with more protection than warranted. “Better safe than sorry Lalna!” he would recall whenever the duo ventured to more dangerous places. On the quiet nights where they ran out of things to do, they would find their feet carrying them to the roof where he would entral Nano with stories of Xephos and honeydew; their first meeting, the adventures they shared. When Lalna would pause sometimes in between his tales, remembering a particularly happy moment and the fact that his best friends were no longer with him, Nano always found herself sliding just a bit closer and the two would spend the remainder of the hour just enjoying each other’s company, watching over the forest. 

William Strife was unsurprised to say the least, himself one of the most prepared out of the whole bunch, having kept an unused cloning tank deep within the Strife Compound. Strife thought about using it in the passing weeks, but in the end [after a particularly emotionally charged day with Parv ] he ripped out the main wires and smashed the rest of it with his atomic disassembler. He would then proceed to surprise Parv with a kiss not three hours later and that was that. While on the mention of the blood mage, Parv had cut back on the blood magic as it was discovered that without the cloning tech, wounds now took much longer to heal. Villagers would explain that it was always the way with them and it was just another little change that they had to get used to. Blood was still a thing, except now the majority of it came from the local butcher, not from Parv’s own body.

The Hatters were some of the few naive enough to try and search for the missing pair; they soon realized that since they didn’t want to be found, there would be no way they could find them. Their Hat Corp never really grew to the size of the major companies, yet it was all fine to trio of happy sirs. They had fun and enjoyed life and that was really all that mattered.

Sips didn’t care for the clones and pretended not to care for Xephos or Honeydew; he would never admit to funding the search effort done by Hat Corp. He did lead Sips Co with a firm and kind hand and managed years later to ship out the best dirt on Christmas day. It was a very joyous occasion, filled with plenty of beer, dirt, and dick ripping. After a couple more years, he would retire to the golden fields that were Sjin’s Farm, the farmer showing his faithful old friend through the sun faded mahogany doors, the beginning of many shared mornings, nights, dinners, and more. 

No one ever saw Ridgedog or Kirin again after the explosion that took off Yoglabs. There were conspiracies surrounding them, running through the local towns, but there was a general consensus to let them be, the always mysterious duo that no one ever knew much about and just existed in the corner of their minds. 

Zoeya was more concerned about the fate of Xephos and Honeydew than the actual cloning disaster and she along, with Rythian and the sharp shooter Teep, joined Hat Corp for a short while in their quest. As enthusiasm tapered away and search were called to an end, she focused much of her remaining energy between her friends and mushroom politics, eventually becoming the Queen of the Mushberry kingdom. Rythian stood by her, though in the end they never married, it was just something that never really occurred to them. Teep wound up becoming a MLG Lever Game Champion who would go on to tour the server. 

Life was beautiful and wonderful and dangerous, something that never really changed for anyone and everything. Happiness came, along with sadness and the group of friends lived each day to the fullest and brightest they could have. And if one Christmas many a decade later there would be a knock at the door, a door that would swing open to reveal two long lost friends and incite much crying, hugging, kisses, and smiles, then that my friends is just something that made life all the more happier.


End file.
